Stuck on a train Kai one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You're on a train to Moscow when a sertain person joins you. What happens when the train gets stuck in the snow. KaiXYou


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Kai one shot for the quizilla user icewolfy. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Stuck on a train  
(Kai one shot)**

The trees and bushes pass by outside the window. The white snow lightning up the Russian landscape. You sight and return to your book after looking out the window. The train to Moscow is full of people and noise, but somehow you managed to get a compartment to yourself. Sitting there reading your book you don't notice the guy who walks in and sits down with you. So when you look up for a brief moment, you startle when you see him sit there. His eyes meet yours for a short moment, then he closes them again without a word. You continue to look at him for a moment. He has two shades blue hair, well trained body, a long white scarf and blue triangles on his cheeks. You have no problems recognizing him as one of the world's best bladers, Kai Hiwatari. You always admired him for his blading, wishing you were as great as him. But you never been the crazy fan girl type, and knowing he won't be interested in talking, you just return to your book.

* * *

After a while you expect Kai has fallen asleep. Even if you haven't said anything to each other you're glade for his company. Outside the window, snow falls heavily, and you're glad you're sitting inside the warm compartment. The train rumbles true the snow storm that slowly gets more intense. You snuggle up in your seat getting more comfortable. Then suddenly the train makes a sudden stop, which throws you and Kai onto the floor. When the train finally stops completely you look around confused. You've ended up on top of Kai, with a deep blush you crawl of him.

"Sorry" You quickly say.

"It's all right. You ok?" He asks while sitting up.

"Yeh I'm fine. But what happened?" You ask looking out the window.

"Don't know, but it can't be good." Both of you peek out the compartment door to see other people do the same. The sudden stop threw both luggage and people around. Some people stumble to their feet while others lie still, either hurt or knocked out. The lights starts flickering then disappears. You look at Kai and he looks back at you. Silently you agree to go and find out what happened.

* * *

It turns out the train is stuck in the snow. As you return to your compartment you don't know what to do. No one knows when help will come, even if they did manage to send a help request before the train lost its power. Since the power is done the warming system don't work either, and the ice cold clima of Russia don't use long time to freeze down the train. For a moment you just sit there in silence listening to people helping each other and putting the luggage away. After a while a man comes in asking if any of you are hurt, it turns out he's a doctor. Telling him you're okey he moves on, but not without giving you some advice.

"It's cold, and only getting colder. We don't know how long we have to wait for the rescue people, so you should help each other keep warm. Sit close together and chare each other's heat." As he tells you this you blush lightly. A little later you listen to the wind howl and scream around the train. Soon the compartment is really cold. Sitting there holding around yourself you shake just a little bit of the cold. You close your eyes and try to relax and think of something else. Then you feel a pair of strong arms pull you in to a warm embrace. You open your eyes and find Kai. Surprised you stare at him, you open your mouth to say something but he stops you.

"It's only going to get colder, like the doctor said. We should follow his advice and help each other keep warm. And you're freezing." He states simply.

You blush and lean against him, putting your arms around him as well. A little later someone gives you a blanket and you and Kai gladly share it. You feel a bit warmer now, and for the moment you stopped shaking. Leaning against Kai you don't understand how he can be so warm.

"Kai…" you start,

"mh…" He replies and look down at you.

"How can you be so warm, when everything else is so cold?" You ask. He smiles and pulls something out of his pocket.

"I have a warming source." He says. Looking down at Dranzer you can't help but laugh a little.

* * *

The wind and snow keeps blowing and howling around the train, and it seems like it's only getting worse. You snuggle up in Kais arms. It feels so good to sit like this, even if it's cold. He tightens his grip around you.

"I don't think I got your name." He says quietly.

"Oh yeh, It's ____" You reply.

"_____, that's beautiful." He says. Again you feel yourself blushing in his arms. You sit there and talk while trying to keep warm. Someone comes around with hot drinks and you gladly take some, but keep an arm around each other. You drink the hot liquid and feel the warm spread true your body. You sight lightly.

"You think someone will come?" you ask wondering.

"Maybe, not sure. Either way we just have to keep warm." He says.

"mh…" You look into his deep purple eyes, and find him looking back into yours. He smirks.

"I never expected to get stuck on a train in the snow. But I defiantly didn't expect to fall in love as well." He says smirking. Surprised you stare at him for a moment. Then a huge smile comes over your lips.

"I think I know of another way to keep warm." You say teasingly. He's smirks widens. Then you both lean in and kiss each other passionately.

* * *

When the rescue squad finally gets to the train, the snow storm is over, but it's been almost a day since the train sent the help message. It's been really cold, especially because of the storm. But when they open the frozen doors of the train, they're meet by an amazing and wonderful sight. All the passengers and the staff has stayed alive by holding each other and sharing blankets.

"Thank God, we're not too late. Check the whole train and make sure we get everyone to Moscow." The rescue leader commands.

As the squad splits up and helps everyone, one rescuer reach a certain compartment. As he does he can't help but smile at the view in front of him. There sleeping peacefully in each other's arms is a two shades blue haired boy, with well trained body and blue triangles on his cheeks, and in his arms lies the most beautiful girl the man has ever seen.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
